His Butler, Comforting
by Earl Michaelis
Summary: It's Ciel's birthday and Lizzie finds the perfect present for him. Meanwhile, Ciel has a lot on his mind considering that it is the anniversary of his parent's death. A cute fluff between Ciel and Sebastian.


**This was supposed to happen during the episodes 'His Butler, However You Please' and 'His Butler, Forlorn' while Ciel was having his birthday. This is my version. (Although I still love Drocell!~)**

**Ciel is OOC. (Just letting you know!)**

* * *

~On the frozen Thames, with Lizzie~

"_Hmm…What would Ciel like for his birthday? It has to be PERFECT!"_ Lizzie thought to herself as she scoured over all of the small shops on the frozen river, trying to find the perfect gift for Ciel. It had to be special. It had to be able to make him smile.

Lizzie's maid, Paula, pulled a pair a jingle bells from a nearby stand. "Look, My Lady! Jingle! Jingle!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Paula was hopeless. Lizzie didn't think that she fully understood how important this was to her. She kept looking at different stands. Then, she found it. There was a blank rag doll on a shelf in a toy booth. There were no facial features, clothes, or hair. Lizzie asked how much it was.

"Seven pounds, young lady." The shop keeper smiled at her.

Lizzie pulled out seven pounds from her small bag. The shop keeper smiled and handed her the doll. Lizzie knew exactly what she was going to give Ciel!

~At the Phantomhive Estate~

"Young Master. It's time for afternoon tea." Sebastian knocked on the door before entering Ciel's study. There was no answer. Sebastian knocked again. "Young Master?"

Still, no answer. This time, Sebastian opened the door. Inside, Ciel was facedown on the desk. Sebastian walked up beside him, and shook his shoulder. Ciel slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes, as Sebastian poured him a cup of tea.

"How long was I asleep, Sebastian?"

"I'm not sure. Has your work bored you?"

"Extremely."

Sebastian handed Ciel the teacup. He took it and yawned before he took a sip. "You'll need to stay awake if you want to get anywhere near done with your work…Will there be anything else, Young Master?"

"No thank you, Sebastian."

"Shall I leave the tea cart here?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then. I shall return in half an hour to retrieve it." Sebastian bowed and left.

Ciel finished off the tea and began to work. This was a challenge for him. So much was on his mind. Tomorrow was his birthday. Tomorrow was the anniversary of his parents' death.

* * *

~At the Midford Estate~

Lizzie jumped out of the carriage with the doll in her arms, and raced up to her room. Placing the doll on her bed, Lizzie got down to business. In a small drawer of her nightstand had a wide selection of different colored threads and multiple sewing needles. She grabbed a selection of colors and went to the chest in the corner of her room. Lizzie opened the chest which held many different fabrics in all sorts of colors. She grabbed a few of the fabrics that matched the colors of thread she had. She carried all of the materials, including the doll, to her desk. She pulled out a pair of sewing scissors from the drawer of her desk, and began to work.

"_Ciel will love this!"_

After a few hours, Paula knocked on Lizzie's bedroom door. "My Lady? Dinner is nearly ready."

Lizzie was almost finished with her work. Maybe she could take a break. "I will be down in a minute!"

"Very well, My Lady."

Lizzie put the doll in the drawer of the desk. She then took the key to her room. Locking the door behind her, she put the key in the pocket of her petticoat. Ciel's gift was very special. Lizzie didn't want any of the servants to see it before it was finished. Lizzie continued on her way to dinner. She was so hungry!

~Back at the Phantomhive Estate~

Ciel's work was finally finished. Honestly, he hated that it was gone. Now there was nothing to take his mind off of tomorrow. Ciel actually was relieved when Meyrin dropped his plates while carrying them to the kitchen.

She franticly tried to clean up her mess, when Sebastian got down to her eye level. "Go. I'll take care of this."

"Y-Yes s-sir!" Meyrin was…well…being Meyrin. Sebastian cleaned up the mess in a fraction of the time it would take Meyrin to do so.

After the mess was clean, Sebastian walked over to Ciel. "It is time for bed, Young Master."

Ciel got up and walked to his room. Sebastian followed.

When Ciel got to his room, Sebastian began put his sleepwear on. Ciel was then tucked into bed. Sebastian was about to leave when Ciel said something before he left.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"If Lizzie comes tomorrow, please don't allow her into my study."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord." With that, Sebastian left the room, leaving Ciel alone. Ciel soon fell asleep.

~The next day, at the Midford Estate~

Lizzie woke up and immediately continued working. After adding a few finishing touches to the doll, she called Paula into her room.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Please go and get me the box from when we went shopping yesterday. The pretty blue one!"

"Yes, My Lady." Paula returned quickly with the box.

Lizzie smiled. "Thank you!" She grabbed the box and placed the doll inside it. She then closed the box and tied a blue ribbon around it to close it. _"Perfect!" _Lizzie put the box carefully on her bed. She then ran to her closet to pick out the prettiest gown she could find. She called Paula in again to help her get ready for Ciel.

* * *

~At the Phantomhive Estate~

"Good morning, Young Master." Sebastian said as he opened the curtains. "Today's breakfast consists of muffins, toast, and scones. Which would you prefer?"

"Toast."

"Very good, sir." Sebastian changed Ciel's clothes to one of his more formal outfits. When Sebastian put Ciel's shoes on he spoke to him. "Oh, and happy birthday, Young Master."

This immediately caught Ciel's attention. Sebastian smiled as he stood and led Ciel to the breakfast table. As soon as breakfast was through, Ciel went into his study to do some of his daily work.

~Later~

Sebastian knocked on the door to Ciel's study as he did every day. "Young Master. It's time for afternoon tea."

Like the day before, there was no answer. Sebastian knocked again. "Young Master?" Still, no response. Sebastian then opened the door to see Ciel, face down on the desk, again. His arms surrounded his face, this time. _"Is he asleep __again__?"_

Ciel wasn't asleep. Sebastian could tell. Ciel's eye patch was on the floor and his back was moving up and down, nearly rhythmically. Not in a breathing motion. It was far more erratic. Sebastian closed the door to the study and moved closer to Ciel. Soon, he was right next to his master.

"Young Master?" Sebastian placed his hand gently on Ciel's left shoulder. Ciel swatted Sebastian's hand away and sat up. He faced Sebastian. Ciel was crying. His eyes were red and there were tears streaming down his face. Sebastian was surprised. He had never seen his master cry before. He got down on one knee to try and speak to Ciel. "Young Master, what is the matter?"

Ciel was trying as hard as he could to speak clearly. "W-wh-why are they g-gone?"

"Who, Young Master?"

"My parents! Wh-why did t-they d-die?"

Sebastian didn't know what to say in response. He thought for a moment. "It was their time, Young Master."

"W-why on th-that day? W-was it b-because of me?"

"Young Master, it was not your fault. It was no ones fault."

"I-I want this all t-to end!" Ciel grabbed the letter opener form the desk. It was really just a small knife that was kept razor sharp. He held it up to his wrist. Ciel stopped crying so that he was taken seriously.

"Young Master, please put the knife down."

Ciel looked Sebastian in the eyes. He saw that Sebastian really did want him to put the knife down. He wasn't looking at Ciel sarcastically, as he usually did. Sebastian's eyes were pleading for Ciel to put the knife down. Sebastian repeated himself.

"Young Master, please put the knife down."

Ciel waited a few seconds, and then he finally threw the knife onto the ground.

He looked at Sebastian, and began to sob, again. Ciel hugged Sebastian around his neck, and cried into his shoulder. Sebastian held Ciel and tried as hard as he could to console him without speaking. Soon, Ciel's crying was quieted down. Sebastian pulled Ciel off of him once he had completely stopped crying, and took a look at his face. Sebastian wiped away Ciel's tears with his gloved finger and gave him his handkerchief for his nose. After Ciel was cleaned up, Sebastian tried to talk to him.

"Young Master, are you alright?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Do you wish for me to stay here with you until Lady Elizabeth arrives?"

"Yes please."

Sebastian smiled at Ciel. He stood up and helped Ciel back into his chair. He picked up the knife and put it in his pocket, so Ciel didn't do anything rash. Sebastian took the eye-patch off of the floor and repositioned it on Ciel's eye, tying it gently. Sebastian then looked at the tea cart.

"The tea is definitely cold by now. Do you want to eat the cheesecake?"

Ciel nodded. Sebastian walked over to the cart and cut a piece of cake for Ciel. He placed it on the desk in front of Ciel, on top of the tear-soaked papers, and Ciel took a small forkful. When he finished, the piece of cake, Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian…When Elizabeth arrives, will you please send her here? I have changed my mind about what I said last night."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian then took the plate and fork from his master and returned it to the tea cart. As he moved his arm more, the wet stain on his shoulder became more noticeable. Sebastian didn't care, though. At least his master was safe.

~In Lizzie's Carriage~

Lizzie was so excited. Ciel was going to love his present! She held the blue box in her lap, and tried to make sure it didn't rattle around too much. Lizzie was wearing a pink dress with ruffles and a gold headband. She remembered Ciel admiring how pink made her look very pretty at Christmas when they were young.

As the carriage pulled up to Ciel's estate, Lizzie got butterflies in her stomach. She ran up to the door and knocked. Paula was not far behind her when Meyrin opened the door.

"Welcome, Lady Elizabeth! Young Master is expecting you in his study. Please knock first, though."

"Thank you!"

* * *

~Inside the Study~

Ciel was trying to clear his desk of the tear-stained papers when he heard Lizzie knock on the door to his study. Sebastian, who was on the balcony, turned and walked back in when he heard the knock. He looked at Ciel. "Do you wish for me to leave, Young Master?"

"No. Please stay."

"Very well." Sebastian walked to the door and opened it for Lizzie.

She looked up at him. She greeted him cheerfully. "Hello, Sebastian!"

Sebastian bowed and gestured her in. "Welcome, Lady Elizabeth."

Lizzie excitedly ran over to Ciel and placed the box on his desk. "Happy Birthday, Ciel! Please, open it up! I know you'll love it!"

"Alright then."

Ciel removed the ribbon from the box, and took the lid off. He was shocked to what he saw. Inside the box, was a perfect tiny doll replica of Sebastian. Ciel picked it up to get a closer look. Every single minor detail was perfect. The tailcoat. The gloves. Even Sebastian's red eyes. Ciel was absolutely amazed! Even Sebastian himself was surprised at how alike he and the doll were.

"Lizzie! How did you-?"

"I made it! I bought the doll's body in one of the shops on the Thames, but the rest was completely handmade by me!"

Ciel held the doll in both of his hands, with his mouth wide open. He looked at Lizzie, and smiled at her.

He got out of his chair and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Lizzie!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

Lizzie giggled. If Ciel was happy, so was she. Ciel released Lizzie and picked up the doll. It was the best gift he had ever received from Lizzie. After the events of this afternoon, Ciel was happy to have the doll.

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. "Young master, it is almost time for me to begin preparing dinner. Shall I set a place for Lady Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded, and wheeled the tea cart downstairs. In the kitchen, he began to prepare the soup for the first course.

Ciel held out his hand for Lizzie to take. She held it and was led to Ciel's room. Ciel, still holding the doll, sat on the still made bed with Lizzie. He motioned her towards him. She moved to him. Ciel was sitting with his back on the soft pillows. Lizzie positioned herself so that the was sitting next to him, but leaning her head on his chest. Ciel's arm went around her shoulder and he began to play with the ends of her long hair curls.

"Ciel?"

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"Do you feel happy?"

Ciel lightly laughed. "Of course I am. Do you feel happy?"

"If you are happy, Ciel, then I am even happier!"

Ciel smiled. They sat like this, and talked for a while. Lizzie even was able to make Ciel laugh! Then, Sebastian knocked on Ciel's bedroom door.

"Young Master, dinner is ready."

Lizzie got up so that Ciel could get off of the bed. He was still holding the Sebastian doll throughout dinner. Lizzie sat next to Ciel at the dining room table. They both were hungry. After the meal, Lizzie talked Ciel into dancing with her in the ballroom. After twirling for a while, it was time for Lizzie to go. Ciel was exhausted. He grabbed the Sebastian doll while the real Sebastian led him upstairs to his room.

Sebastian changed Ciel's clothes into his pajamas. Ciel yawned as Sebastian tucked him into his bed. Just before Sebastian turned around, Ciel caught his eye. He smiled up at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled back at his master. Ciel relaxed and clutched the Sebastian doll in his arms. Sebastian turned to leave when Ciel said something.

"…Sebastian. Could you come over here?"

Sebastian turned around to see Ciel sitting up on the bed. Sebastian did as he was told. Ciel urged him to kneel.

Sebastian knelt down and Ciel's arms embraced him around his neck like earlier in the study. Sebastian was taken by surprise. Is eyes were wide open as Ciel hugged him.

"You didn't act the way you did in the study because of our contract…did you Sebastian?"

"…No, My Lord."

Sebastian never thought that those words would ever escape his lips in the same sentence. Ciel was still hugging Sebastian.

"…If I had been foolish enough to have carried out what I threatened to do…would you grieve because your chance to taste my soul had vanished…or would you have truly been grieving for me?"

"…I would grieve for you…My Lord."

As he said that, Sebastian felt a single tear land on his back. At that point, Sebastian began to hug Ciel in return.

"Please, don't ever leave me, Sebastian. I need you. Do you understand? Until the day you eat my soul, don't ever leave me."

"…Yes, My Lord."

"…Thank you."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Please use my first name…Just this once."

"…Yes…Ciel."


End file.
